Santiago Ibarra
Name: Santiago "Sandy" Ibarra Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 6'2" Weight: 181lb Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Butterfly Knife Appearance: Santiago, or "Sandy" as he is commonly known, is a white-passing Hispanic male of Cuban descent. He is lean and muscular from his years of playing sports and working out. His oval-shaped face is carried by an angular jawline and dimpled chin, yet contains soft cheekbones and wide, thin lips. He has a soft, medium-sized nose, sitting in between prominent, wide-set eyes, which themselves sit below slightly thick, straight eyebrows. While most of his other features are considered attractive, his biggest problem with his face is his trouble growing facial hair - after nearly a week of no shaving, his beard and mustache area are usually nothing more than stubble, so he is often clean-shaven. He often wears his back-length hair in a twist-in bun or a half-up ponytail. Sandy's fashion sense is almost fully comprised of street-wear and urban fashion - he almost never wears accessories, as he would have to remove them for competing in sports, excluding a silver cross around his neck owing to his Roman-Catholic upbringing. On Announcement Day, Santiago was wearing a pair of light wash blue skinny jeans, impeccably clean white sneakers, and a navy denim print long-sleeve button-up shirt over a plain white tee; his hair was done into a half-up ponytail, and his silver cross necklace was worn in order to allow himself to remain calm. Interests: Sandy is a big fan of many sports - most prominently soccer, but also cross country, track & field and snowboarding, the first three of which he is on the school teams for. He is hoping to attend Denver University on a sports scholarship in order to continue pursuing his dream of becoming a pro soccer player, a dream which he has had since he was seven years old when he watched his first game. He is also a regular gym visitor, and attends at least five times a week to maintain his physical conditioning and improve strength, as well as for aesthetic purposes. Sandy is also an avid explorer, and spends at least one weekend visiting new hiking locations around the city with his family. History: Sandy was born the third of seven children to Brian and Veronica Ibarra, second generation refugees from Cuba whose family survived being thrown out of America in the 70s. His older two siblings, Jacqueline and Andre, are 23 and 21 respectively, while his four younger siblings, Alexis, Daniella, Stevan and Yiandro, are 15 (twins), 13 and 9 respectively. Brian is a truck driver and Veronica is an ER nurse, and as such their jobs often came with long, unpredictable hours which kept them away from their family - Jacqueline, Andre and Sandy were almost single-handedly raised by their aunt and uncle, Veronica's younger brother Alberto and his wife Lisette, and in turn learned to raise their younger siblings during the times their parents, or uncle and aunt, were unavailable. While this often put Sandy into a paternal role in his younger sibling's lives, it also made him overly protective and close to them in a way that not many siblings are. One of the lessons Sandy's uncle imparted on him as they grew up was instrumental in shaping the way Sandy approached the world he lived in. While his family had been in America for quite a while, he had a strong Cuban heritage on both sides, which meant that his family was noticeably foreign-looking...excluding Sandy and Alberto. Alberto, much like Sandy, was white-passing, and used this privilege afforded by this to get ahead in life more than he would be able to if he looked like his family - he shortened his name to Albert on job applications and his resume and hid his slight, but noticeable Cuban accent, and he faced noticeably less discrimination in life than his more noticeably Cuban family. Sandy ended up taking this advice to heart, shortening his full name Santiago to just Sandy, but due to the pressures of school and the overcompensating desire to fit in with his classmates, Sandy ended up eventually joining a bad crowd of students that took delight in picking on those considered "unpatriotic", such as visible minorities - it did not take him long to figure out the kind of people he was hanging out with, but a self-conscious desire to keep himself from being one of those kids being picked on meant that he only doubled down into his friend group and became just as bad as them. He keeps this from all members of his family, however, and will always steer his friends away from his siblings or their friends in some manner. Being near the end of high school, Sandy is conflicted as to what he would like to pursue after high school - just as much as he would like to pursue a sports scholarship and eventually take on his military responsibility as soon as possible, he also feels the need to stay with his family and at the very least help Alexis and Daniella graduate high school and stay out of trouble, which he feels he would be better at with him not actually being at high school and feeling the pressure to fit in or maintain grades. With Jacqueline completing her last year of her first service term and Andre due to start soon, Sandy feels under immense pressure to make his decision soon. Personality: Sandy on the surface is very laid back and affable, but feels constantly in doubt and pressured by the weight of his decisions. He is never quick to recognize anything good he does and constantly punishes himself for actions he considers bad. He is fairly prone to switching between his laid back personality and an aggressive, bullying persona he uses to fit in with his group of friends, a persona he never deploys around his family. His greatest enthusiasm lies within his sports, and he can often be led into enthusiastically gushing about his favourite soccer moments or sporting plays to those who show interest. Reputation: Sandy is fairly well-liked amongst the socially popular of his school, if perhaps seen as a bit aggressive in his bullying of the unpatriotic. He is a known ladies man, nearly always with a girl hanging off of his arm, and always treats his girlfriends well. However, amongst those not considered socially popular, Sandy is fairly disparaged for being an aggressive thug around his friends, although when on his own he only acts aggressively towards those who attack him first. To those who know of his family and heritage, Sandy is considered a race traitor at best. The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Brackie '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Maya Spooner 'Collected Weapons: '''Butterfly Knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Harland Strange, Maya Spooner 'Enemies: '''Grant Moore NPC '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Santiago, in chronological order. Before: *La Reina Se Queda Reina Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *A Lo Hecho, Pecho *Aché *Somos Cenizas De Otro Fuego *Emboscada *Siete Diablos Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Santiago Ibarra. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Characters